Of Overly Polite Vampires and Oblivious Mermen
by diangelonnico
Summary: Jason is a Vampire that gloomy Warlock, Nico has taken under his wing. The thing is, Jason is just so polite - too polite for a Vampire. Percy is a merman, who fell in love with a human girl, Annabeth. She fell in love back and they may need a Warlocks help if they want to be together forever. That Warlock may or may not be hiding a Vampire. I bet you can guess who the Warlock is
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by a post made by .com**

"Nico?" Jason asked, sounding like he wanted something. He walked up behind Nico who was trying to make himself some dinner. No garlic though – never garlic.

"Yes?" Nico said, turning round to find Jason very close to him. He had wrapped his cold, pale arms around Nico's waist and leaned his head on his shoulder, and then he brought his head back up to look at Nico with his electric blue eyes.

"This is an awkward question." Jason stated innocently.

"Go ahead. I'm your boyfriend, don't be afraid to ask me questions. I'm sure it's not that awkward." Nico sighed.

"Look I'm really sorry about this but could I drink a little bit of your blood?" He asked. "I'mreallyincrediblysorryIhaveacondition" He said as quickly as he could.

Nico just looked at him and smiled sympathetically. "I'm a warlock Jason, my blood would make you ill. Besides, can't you just rob a hospital or something?" He asked.

"aRE YOU KIDDING? THOSE ARE FOR SAVING PEOPLE'S LIVES." Jason screeched. "I CAN'T JUST ROB A HOSPITAL SOMEONE COULD DIE IF I STEAL THE BLOOD!"

"Fine." Nico sighed, sometimes he honestly wondered where Jason got his perfect morals from when he was part of their world. "Shrivel up and die, see if I care." Then he smirked, Jason knew he was only joking, Nico would care very much if he died.

"I'll . . . I'll be fine, I'll just ask a lot of people and spread out and I only have to feed once a month so it'll be okay, I'll get some coconut water and I'll get some vitamin powder and I'll be fine." Jason stressed.

"I'll make your coconut water substitute if you want." Nico told him, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Then he gave him another kiss, a full on kiss with his tounge and everything. Suddenly Jason hissed and recoiled back. Within three seconds he was flat against the wall on the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked him.

"Silver." Jason hissed.

Nico played with the stud in his tounge. "Oh yeah." He laughed without humour. "I forgot I put this in." He went over to the mirror and took the tounge piercing out, placing it on the counter. "Can I have a kiss now?" Nico asked.

Jason walked up to him slowly. "No more silver?" He asked.

"No more silver" Nico confirmed and stepped up on his tiptoes to kiss Jason. Jason threaded his hands into Nico's hair and suddenly Nico's legs were around Jason's waist and he was pressed against the wall.

"Let's go to bed." Nico whispered into Jason's neck seductively.

"What about your dinner?" Jason asked.

Nico clicked his fingers and the oven turned off. "It can wait." He panted as Jason kissed his neck.

Jason carried him to the bedroom as the pasta and sauce was left to go cold.

**R & R very welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter, I hope you like it :)**

Annabeth sat by the lake, which glistened blue in the sunlight. She watched as the trees on the other side of the lake rustled with the light breeze and she smiled as the water rippled and a shiny cerulean blue tail popped out of the water for just a moment before splashing back down. Suddenly a mop of black hair appeared and then Percy. He folded his arms out on the pavement by the side of the lake and his tail flicked out in the water behind him.

Annabeth beamed at him. She was really glad to see him. She crossed her legs and put her hands over Percy's and then went in for a kiss. She decided it would be more comfortable to lay on her stomach in front of the lake so she did and then they were kissing again. She felt Percy's hands intertwine into her blonde curls as they kissed and she ran her fingers up Percy's arms to rest on his neck. He was smiling at her when they pulled apart.

"I've missed you." She told him with a love filled smile.

"I've missed you too, I love you." He replied., his sea green eyes sparkling. Annabeth sometimes wished either she was a mermaid or he was a human so they could actually spend their lives together like a normal couple, instead of only seeing each other like this, separated by the water.

"Is there any way we can be together?" She sighed. "I mean, properly, forever, not like this." She explained.

Percy sighed too and splashed his tail into the water in annoyance at the world. "I don't know. I'd have to speak to my father, or a witch or warlock - but magic costs a lot and sometimes more than money." Percy warned.

Suddenly Annabeth got an idea. She grabbed Percy's hand. "What about Nico di Angelo, isn't he a warlock?" She asked excitedly.

Percy sighed again. "I don't know if he'd help us, I haven't seen him in a while and it's not like i can go find him" Percy said gesturing to his tail.

"I can go and find him. I'll bring him here, Percy, we could be together, he could help us. He could tell us what to do!" Annabeth excitedly exclaimed gripping Percy's arm a little too hard.

"If you can find him, and he agrees to help. . ." Percy mused, then he smiled brightly, that troublemaker smile he knew Annabeth loved. "We could really make this work Annabeth." He leaned up and kissed her, his full torso coming out of the water so that Annabeth could just see where his skin joined his scales. She ghosted her fingers over that area of his stomach and he shivered. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Annabeth said into the kiss.


End file.
